Boneyard Bonanza
- |characters = Tree |champion = Candy Conjurer |new = and |released = October 15, 2014 |difficulty = Considerably hard |previous = Toffee Tower |next = Marshmallow Mountains }} Boneyard Bonanza is the 49th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Nine. This episode was released on October 15, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Candy Conjurer. Story Before episode: A tree is crying because of his incomplete parts. After episode: Tiffi gets her magic wand, and his tree bushes on his head appear, completing the tree's parts. New things *The sugar key and all five layers of sugar chest are introduced. Levels * Easiest level: Level 725 * Hardest level: Level 716 Boneyard Bonanza contains levels 711-725. It contains some hard/very hard levels such as 713, 714, 716, 720 and 724. 717 used to be buffed, now badly nerfed. Overall, it is a considerably hard episode, and is harder than the previous episode, Toffee Tower. There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , 2 candy order levels , and 1 timed level . Gallery Boneyard Bonanza Beginning.png|Before story Boneyard Bonanza End.png|After story Level 711 Reality.png|Level 711 - |link=Level 711 Level 712 Reality.png|Level 712 - |link=Level 712 713 R 3rd New.png|Level 713 - |link=Level 713 Level 714 Reality.png|Level 714 - |link=Level 714 Level 715 Reality.png|Level 715 - |link=Level 715 Level 716 Reality.png|Level 716 - |link=Level 716 Level 717 nerfed back down.png|Level 717 - |link=Level 717 Level 718 Reality.png|Level 718 - |link=Level 718 Level 719 Reality.png|Level 719 - |link=Level 719 Level 720.PNG|Level 720 - |link=Level 720 Level 721 Reality.png|Level 721 - |link=Level 721 Level 722 Reality.png|Level 722 - |link=Level 722 Level 723 Reality.png|Level 723 - |link=Level 723 Level 724 Reality 1st.png|Level 724 (old) - |link=Level 724/Versions Level 724 Reality.png|Level 724 (new) - |link=Level 724 Level 725 Reality.png|Level 725 - |link=Level 725 Boneyard_bonanza_map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This is the 34th episode to have alliteration. *This is the sixth episode (in a row) in which there is no text in the story. *This is the second 15-level episode that ends with a timed level, level 725. (The first being Easter Bunny Hills.) *This episode breaks the trend of no new things introduced as Sugar Key is the new element in world 9. *This episode is the second "Halloween" based episode in the game. The first one was Crunchy Castle, the building we can see in the background. *This episode continues the trend of being released in a 2 week span. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes as they are absent once again. As of level 725, they have been absent for 261 levels (the last level to contain a toffee tornado was 464). *This is one of the few episodes where the pathway on mobile is completely different from the Facebook version. *This is one of the few episodes to have the mascot appear in the background in the mobile version. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Considerably hard episodes Category:Reality episodes